De Amistad y Romances Descolocados
by yabudi96
Summary: Una fiesta de San Valentín donde las chicas deben invitar a los chicos en el instituto Karakura. Secretos y malentendidos. Amistad y Romance. Personajes fieles al manga y anime. Ichiruki y Uryuuhime.
1. Chapter 1

**DE AMISTAD Y ROMANCES DESCOLOCADOS**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo usare sus personajes para una historia alterna respetando las bases de la serie.**

 **Capítulo 1: Fiesta y Secreto**

"Fue sin querer que oí esa conversación, aunque no creo que se le llame conversación al hablar solo", pensó Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y ahora después de enterarse un "pequeño" secreto de Ishida Uryû, que él mismo había confesado mirándose al espejo en el baño de la escuela. Ichigo se sentía un tanto culpable, pero a la vez pensó que quizá podía molestarlo con eso.

Entró a la clase y se disculpó por llegar tarde. Era la hora de entrada y tenía clase con su particular profesora.

-Escúchenme alumnado- Dijo Ochi-sensei alzando la voz. –Tengo un anuncio que darles.-

Algunos alumnos ya sabían de qué se trataba el anuncio, por eso los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Silencio malandrines! Sí, sobre todo a ti Keigo.-

-¿Y ahora que hice Ochi-sensei?- Dijo Keigo un tanto dramático, pues no estaba haciendo nada "malo" según él.

-¿De que va el anuncio Ochi-sensei?- Pregunto Inoue Orihime, que al parecer era de las pocas personas que no sabían nada. Su inocencia e ingenuidad siempre resaltaban pero eso la hacían ella misma.

-Como saben se acerca el día de San Valentín y la escuela dará una fiesta- Todos los alumnos gritaron de júbilo, menos cierto grupo que preferían la cacería de hollows y batallas épicas en otros mundos espirituales.-Y vendrá con un pequeño cambio en la costumbre, pues se ha decidido que las chicas seremos las que invitemos a los chicos esta vez.-

Hubo un gran "¿QUEEÉ?" de parte del público femenino y también de Keigo que supuso que sus posibilidades de ir con una chica linda se reducirían considerablemente.

-Así es, ya es hora de que las chicas tomemos el poder. Y pobre de ustedes que no lo cumplan- Todos asintieron con un miedo que solo Ochi-sensei creaba en ellos con sus amenazas.

El día en la escuela terminó y todos salían en dirección a sus casas, Ichigo se apresuró a alcanzar a Ishida pero alguien lo detuvo del brazo.

-¡Tatsuki!- Dijo sorprendido el peli naranja, pues venia pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo, estas asustadizo el día de hoy?- Lo dijo en un tono de burla para sacar de quicio a su amigo de la infancia.

La miró con cara de pocos amigos -¿Para qué me quieres con tanta urgencia?- Si no se movía rápido no alcanzaría a Ishida.

-Quería decirte que lo más probable es que Orihime te invite a la fiesta, pero como es tan tímida quizá lo haga el último día antes de la fiesta, así que no se le hagas difícil.-

Quería decir algo, pero Tatsuki le hizo una seña de que se calle porque venía Orihime. Se sintió más confundido y salió rápidamente de allí. Ahora ya no sabía si quería ir donde Ishida a decirle que lo había oído, pero de pronto alguien salió detrás de un muro camino a su casa.

-Ishida, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Kurosaki, sé que querías hablar conmigo, se notaba en tu reiatsu alterado tratando de alcanzarme hace un rato-

-"¿Qué diablos?"- Pensó Ichigo, como podía saber tanto con tan poca cosa. Pero aquí venía su venganza.

-Quien dice que yo quería hablar contigo, solo porque corría en la misma dirección que todos no quiere decir que iba por ti. Pero lamento que tus planes se hayan arruinado, sé que ibas a hacer algo muy "importante" hoy.- Lo dijo enfatizando la palabra importante, para que él lo notara.

Ishida se sintió un tanto descolocado por esa información inconclusa. Ichigo no podía saber lo que pensaba hacer hoy, no lo había hablado con nadie, excepto...

-Te oí temprano cuando te dabas ánimos para invitar a Inoue a la fiesta de San Valentín.-

-"¡Mierda! Él lo sabe."- pensó Ishida.

Es el primer capítulo de una serie de 10 caps. (espero no pasarme ni realizar menos), díganme si les gustó en un review. Hablare más del tiempo en que se encuentra ubicada esta historia en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**DE AMISTAD Y ROMANCES DESCOLOCADOS**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo usare sus personajes para una historia alterna respetando las bases de la serie.**

 **Review** **Hitsugaya rina** **: Tendrá de todo un poco, conforme avance la historia se sabrá que parejas quedan. En la incertidumbre está el placer. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Ayuda y Decepción**

-Estoy en casa-

-¡Llegas tarde!- Lo recibió su padre con una patada típica de Kurosaki Isshin.

-Maldito viejo, que rayos haces. Así recibes a tu hijo que se quedó matando hollows para proteger a unas almas inocentes- Dijo un Ichigo cabreado por su peculiar recibimiento.

-¡Ajá! Ahora resulta que es culpa de los hollows. Debes respetar las reglas de la casa, y la primera regla es un toque de queda a las 7 de la noche.-

-¿Estas demente o qué? Esa estúpida regla la dijiste cuando tenía 15 años. Al menos debió haber subido 1 hora por año. ¡Tengo 17, maldita cabra loca!-

-Oh Masaki, nuestro hijo se ha vuelto un pandillero caza hollows por diversión.- Isshin se lamentaba teatralmente arrodillado junto al poster de su radiante esposa.

-"Nunca cambias"- pensó Ichigo, aún con una venita palpitándole en la sien.

-Hola oni-chan, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? Seguro tienes hambre- Preguntó Yuzu que recién se acercaba luego de ignorar el espectáculo de su padre.

-Hola Yuzu, sí, tengo hambre. Pero comeré más rato, subiré a mi habitación.-

Yuzu se quedó un tanto apenada, pero entendía a su hermano. No hace mucho que se enteró de que su hermano era un shinigami y su padre también. La asimilación no fue tan rápida, pero al menos lo estaba tratando.

Mientras subía a las escaleras podía oír como su padre armaba otro espectáculo para su menor hija y esta lo ignoraba por completo. Ichigo pensaba que su hermana menor realmente había madurado en estos años como para hacerle eso al viejo. Ya nadie le tomaba la mayor importancia a sus teatritos, ni siquiera la gemela más tierna.

Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y de ella salió su otra hermana que, a diferencia de Yuzu, carecía de dulzura y amabilidad.

-Ichi-ni, ¿recién llegas?- Preguntó Karin un tanto informal como ella solo podía serlo.

-Sí, Karin. Me voy a acostar un rato, así que…-

-Ichi-ni espera…- Ichigo la miró sobre el hombro. –Estas… ¿bien?-

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada en especial.- Sabía que su hermano tenía una mirada melancólica que nadie notaba. Solo cuando volvía de cazar hollows tenía esa mirada, y ella creía saber por qué. –Supe que este fin de semana será la fiesta de San Valentín,- quiso desviar el tema. - ¿a quién invitarás?-

Ichigo la miró por un segundo y luego respondió. –Pues no puedo invitar a nadie, ya que las chicas invitarán esta vez. Una de las locuras de Ochi-sensei.-

-Oh- Esto sí que no se lo esperaba. Iba a decir algo más, pero Ichigo la cortó diciendo que quería dormir un poco. Entonces lo vio entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

Karin soltó un suspiro y se dijo para sí misma -Sé que ella te invitaría si estuviera aquí, Ichi-ni.-

\- Flash Back -

-¿Có-como lo sabes?- Preguntó un Ishida tartamudeando.

Ichigo quería reírse por su cara de vergüenza que puso, pero se contuvo y creyó que quizá podía ayudarlo.

-Ya te lo dije, te oí en el baño. A pesar de que te jactas de tener una GRAN capacidad para sentir el reiatsu de alguien, no pudiste sentir el mío. Y eso que estaba solo a unos metros.-

Era verdad, el baño de hombres no es tan grande. Debió haber notado la presencia de Ichigo, pero era la hora de entrada así que supuso que no habría nadie.

-Quizá lo fue porque estabas nervioso por tu declaración a Inoue. ¿No es así, señor "tú puedes"?

Esto era el colmo, no solo se atrevía a burlarse, sino también a citar lo que él mismo se dijo. Mataría a Kurosaki, algún día.

-Kurosaki…-

-¿Mmh? ¿Ya retomaste el habla, Ishida?- Lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona dibujándose en sus labios.

-Si dices una sola pala..-

-Cierra la boca- Lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué has…?

-Que te calles y escuches-

Algo le indicaba que esto era malo. Ichigo era realmente molesto cuando se lo proponía. Solo quedaba aguardar que diría el pelo pincho ese.

-Voy a ayudarte.-

-¿Qué queeeee?- Esto no se lo imaginó ni en un millón de años.

-Lo que has oído. Ayudaré a que Inoue te invite a ti. Tengo un plan.-

-Qué clase de plan retorcido es ese, en el cuál yo salgo beneficiado y tú no ganas nada.-

-Uno en el cuál Inoue no me invite a mí y yo no tenga que ir a esa estúpida fiesta.-

Se lo quedó viendo un momento, "¿desde cuando Ichigo era tan perceptivo?" pensó. Entonces lo entendió.

-Tatsuki me dijo que Inoue me quiere invitar a mí.- Ya decía Ishida que él solo con su diminuto cerebro no podría haberse dado cuenta. –Y yo habría aceptado normalmente, pero te oí en la mañana. No puedo hacerle eso a un amigo.-

Esto superaba totalmente sus expectativas de Ichigo, al parecer debía tener fiebre o algo así. Estaba por aceptar cuando…

-Es un hollow, no, son varios. Y están cerca de un centro comercial. Debo irme.-

Ichigo sacó su insignia y se fue en dirección norte. Ishida se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Si me vas a ayudar, tengo que devolverte el favor. Un Quincy no recibe limosnas de una shinigami.- Y partió tras Ichigo a ayudarlo.

\- Fin Flash Back -

Ichigo despertó unos segundos antes de que su padre lo golpee como cada mañana. Y lo envió a volar a través de su ventana.

-Maldito viejo, ¡Espero así aprendas!- Dijo esto último gritando a la silueta de su padre desapareciendo en el firmamento.

Se bañó, cambió y vistió para la escuela. Al bajar a desayunar encontró a sus hermanas ya despiertas y en la mesa.

-Buenos días oni-chan.- Saludó Yuzu.

-Buenos días.-

-¿Y la cabra loca?- Preguntó Karin.

-Debe estar en un vuelo muy, muy lejano.-

El desayuno termino rápidamente e Ichigo salió deprisa o llegaría tarde. Pero para sorpresa Mizuiro no lo esperaba, así que decidió caminar a la escuela solo.

Ya estando cerca se encontró a Chad que lo saludo emitiendo un sonido como "umphf".

-Oye Chad, ¿has sabido algo de Riruka o los demás?- Preguntó Ichigo tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-No-

Y así terminaba su tema de conversación con Chad.

Estaba exprimiendo su cerebro para comentarle cualquier otra cosa y en eso llegó Orihime y saludó a ambos.

-Hola Sado-kun, hola Kurosaki-kun.-

-Hola.- Respondieron ambos.

-Kurosaki-kun puedo hablar contigo un segundo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Conmigo?-

-Si Kurosaki-kun, contigo.- Esto no pintaba bien.

-Yo me adelanto.- Dijo Chad.

-Es-está… bien.- Respondió Ichigo al verse comprometido.

Inoue tomó aire y se lo dijo.

-Kurosaki-kun, yo… yo… yo quería… invitarte a la fiesta de San Valentín.-

Ichigo no sabía cómo reaccionar, no le desagradaba Inoue. Es más, creía que era linda en muchas formas. Pero había pasado la mañana pensando cómo ayudar a Ishida para que Inoue lo invite, que no se preocupó por que ella lo invitara tan pronto. "-Maldita Tatsuki-", pensó.

-Debes aceptar Kurosaki.- Una voz sonó desde atrás de un árbol, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Ishida!- Los había oído.

¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó, dejen un review. La historia se encuentra ubicada después de la saga fullbringer y antes de la saga de la guerra sangrienta de los mil años. Gracias por el apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**DE AMISTAD Y ROMANCES DESCOLOCADOS**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo usare sus personajes para una historia alterna respetando las bases de la serie.**

 **Review** **kleinegirl87** **: Gracias por leer, espero mantener el ritmo de la historia para que sea de su agrado.**

 **Capítulo 3: Concurso y Lealtad**

-Buen día clase.-

-Buen día Ochi-sensei.- Respondieron todos con un tono cantor.

-Hoy les traigo una dinámica por hacer en nuestra clase.- Las miradas de preocupación entre compañeros aparecían una tras otra. Todos temían por las ideas locas de su maestra, "quizá las saca de alguna página de internet", pensaron algunos.

-Si es alguna competencia en parejas, quiero que me toque con mi Hime. Ven aquí Hime querida, estrechamente juntas superaremos cualquier reto.-

-¡Aléjate de ella Chizuru!- Gritó Tatsuki mientras la mandaba a volar al otro lado del salón con un gancho izquierdo.

-¡Auch!, yo solo quería algo de amor con mi linda Orihime.- Termino de decir Chizuru y después cayó desmayada.

Muchas gotitas resbalaron por las frentes de todos. Por más golpes que Tatsuki le daba, ella nunca aprendía. Todos se giraron en dirección al frente, era hora del gran anunció.

-Nos sacaran a la pizarra y luego escogeremos a alguien para que salga, seguro que es eso.- pensó alguien.

-Quizá sea como esos concursos de preguntas y quien consiga más puntos gana dinero. ¿Pero qué nos ganaríamos aquí?- Pensó otro.

-¿Y si de verdad es una dinámica de parejas como dijo Chizuru? Pues si es así, espero me toque con Chad. Es tan alto y musculoso.- Pensó, una fan enamorada.

Al final hablo la maestra y con una sonrisa angelical/diabólica anunció:

-Las chicas se sentaran de este lado y los chicos de este otro lado. Se resolverán ejercicios en equipos de hombres contra mujeres. Aquellos que pierdan tendrán un castigo y como nadie quiere salir castigado supongo que todos pondrán su máximo empeño en resolver lo que se les deje.-

-¿Qué carajos?- Pensó Ichigo, quien hasta ahora recién había puesto atención a la clase.

La dinámica no sonaba tan mal después de todo, hasta que alguien pregunto algo que los hizo volver a la cruda realidad.

-¿Cuál será el castigo Ochi-sensei?

-Qué bueno que lo preguntes, el castigo será…- Todos temblaron de miedo. – Que el perdedor invite o confiese quien desea que lo invite a la fiesta de San Valentín.-

Las bocas cayeron hasta el pupitre de cada uno, esperaban no haber oído bien.

-Es decir, si una chica pierde… deberá invitar a un chico al baile frente a todos. Y si un chico pierde… deberá confesar que chica hubiera querido que lo invitara. Esta fácil, ¿verdad niños?-

Eso era todo, con esta aclaración no había escapatoria. La vergüenza no era opción en esta dinámica. Si había algún Dios traga estudiantes, hubieran deseado ser comido con total aprobación.

\- Flash Back -

-Debes aceptar Kurosaki.- Una voz sonó desde atrás de un árbol, sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Ishida!- Los había oído.

Se quedaron mirando y se sentía la tensión en el aire. Orihime se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con esos dos. Siempre discutían y se fastidiaban constantemente, pero esto era algo más serio.

-No le vas a responder a Inoue-san, Kurosaki.- Lo dijo lo más normal posible, excepto su nombre que sonó de manera tosca. -No seas descortés-

-Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun no tiene por qué responderme aún. Solo le dije que quería invitarlo a él.- Dijo Orihime quien aún no entendía del todo la actitud de sus amigos.

Ichigo respiró hondo y profundo. Apretó una mano y con la otra rasco su cabeza. Miró a Inoue y le sonrió. Ishida se percató del gesto y sintió un odio interno que aún no sabía cómo denominar.

-Acepto.-

Orihime no lo podía creer, "voy a ir con Kurosaki-kun a una fiesta" pensó. Pero no solo era una fiesta, sino la fiesta de San Valentín. Aquella fiesta donde siempre asistían las parejas y las personas confesaban su amor.

No era un secreto de que a Inoue le gustara Ichigo, él lo sabía. Por eso cuando la oyó invitándolo, sintió tanta rabia que se apareció de pronto y dijo lo que dijo. Ahora sabía que eran estos sentimientos, era aquello que no creyó sentir jamás. Eran celos.

Estaba por felicitarlos y largarse de allí, cuando oyó algo más.

-Pero, si en el transcurso de estos días quieres cambiar de opinión e invitar a alguien más. Hazlo. No te preocupes por mí, sé, que si eliges a alguien más es porque en verdad lo vale- Terminó de decir Ichigo y miró a Ishida, quien relajo el ceño y se tranquilizó por dentro.

Orihime estaba un poco confundida por las palabras de Ichigo, pero al final terminó aceptando. Ella estaba muy segura de a quien quería a su lado en la fiesta.

\- Fin Flash Back -

Todos se movieron a sus respectivos lados para empezar con el "juego mortal" como ellos lo habían bautizado. Y de manera aleatoria empezaron a salir a la pizarra a resolver unos ejercicios de algebra. Ecuaciones de primer grado al principio y luego de segundo grado.

El primero en perder fue Keigo, quien confesó que no le importaba quien lo invitara, sino que por lo menos una lo invite o no podría ir a la fiesta.

Todos sintieron tanta lastima por él, pero más por el hecho de que Keigo ignoraba que estaba permitido asistir a la fiesta solo. Esto, en el caso de no ser invitado por alguien. Pero como la crueldad reina en todos lados, nadie quiso decírselo y lo llevaron a su asiento entre sollozos.

En el segundo encuentro, Mizuiro fue el ganador y la chica con quien se enfrentó termino por invitarlo a él. "Algún día su suerte se acabará", pensó su amigo castaño quien acababa de perder y hacer el ridículo.

Y así pasaron los enfrentamientos hasta que tocó el turno de Orihime e Ichigo. Era un ejercicio sumamente complicado, al menos eso pensó Ichigo. Echo una mirada al lado y Orihime parecía contenta de competir con Ichigo, pero también parecía que quería perder a propósito.

Ichigo estaba aburrido de estar allí, y lo habría resuelto de saber cómo. Pero, el bendito ejercicio estaba imposible y Orihime lo acabó a pesar de que lo resolvía con una velocidad de tortuga.

-Bien Orihime, tendrás unos puntos extras en el examen final.- Dijo la maestra. -Ahora, Ichigo. Debes cumplir tu castigo y confesar el nombre de la persona que hubieras deseado te invite a la fiesta de San Valentín.-

Todos se quedaron expectantes, pues no era una confesión habitual. Y todos conocían la capacidad de Ochi-sensei para detectar mentiras, así que Ichigo no se atrevería a mentir.

Por su parte Ichigo no sabía qué hacer. Odiaba a quien se la haya ocurrido semejante tontería. Debía decir la verdad o lo colgarían. Y la cara de entusiasmo de Inoue no ayudaba nada, ya que era como si esperara escuchar su nombre.

-Pues yo…- Estaba resignado, tendría que decir la verdad y este era el momento. Nada podría salvarlo de esa.

-Yo… yo… yo…-

-No recuerdo que tartamudearas Kurosaki-kun.- Se oyó una voz divertida y fingida en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Rukia!-

-Ha pasado tiempo, Ichigo.-

Termino el capítulo tres, ¿qué les pareció? Díganmelo en un review. Quiero agradecer a daianapotter por los consejos. Es mejor decir de qué pareja se trata el fic para que no sientan que "perdieron el tiempo", gracias. Perdón por alguna falla ortográfica, se me han pasado un par en los capítulos anteriores. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia pueden dejar un review también. Gracias por el apoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**DE AMISTAD Y ROMANCES DESCOLOCADOS**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo usare sus personajes para una historia alterna respetando las bases de la serie.**

 **Capítulo 4: Anónimo y Reacción**

-¡TAICHO!-

-Guarda silencio Renji, estas en la mansión Kuchiki, no en un bar con tus amigos.-

-Lo-lo siento taicho.- se disculpó Renji por su imprudencia. –Es que no encuentro a Rukia, y en su escuadrón dijeron que había pedido permiso pero no saben dónde está.-

-Si en su escuadrón no lo saben me temo que yo tampoco sé dónde está, Renji. Ella es una shinigami capaz y sabe cuidarse sola.-

-Pero taicho…-

Byakuya le dedicó una mirada fría y atemorizante, suficiente para que Renji se callará. Más le valía no insistir con el tema o Senbonzakura sería lo último que vería.

Renji iba camino al escuadrón 6, envuelto en sus pensamientos de dónde podría estar Rukia. Pero fue interrumpido por una rubia de gran escote que lo saludaba amablemente.

-Hooola Renji.-

-Hola Rangiku-san. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

-Pues estoy cansada del trabajo, mi taicho me sobrecarga de papeleos. Una belleza como yo no debe estar atada a un escritorio, ¿no crees?-

-Pues…-

-¡MATSUMOTO!- se oyó un grito desde el fondo del camino.

-¡Uy! Es mi taicho, creo que ya me descubrió.- La rubia empezó a agitarse y eso hizo que ciertas "masas" empezaran a brincar dejando a Renji algo hipnotizado y ligeramente rojo, casi tanto como el color de su cabello. –Nos vemos luego Renji…- Lo dijo agitando la mano y empezando a alejarse, pero de pronto volvió para agregar algo. –Por cierto Renji, escuché que Rukia se fue al mundo humano, date prisa o te atrasarán.-

Y haciendo un guiño, Rangiku desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo seguida por el capitán Hitsugaya mientras pegaba el grito clásico: "¡MATSUMOTO!".

Renji se quedó pensando en las palabras de Rangiku, sobre todo en la última línea. Sabía que allá en el mundo humano se encontraba Ichigo y que en está ocasión no habían razones de peligro para que Rukia fuera así de pronto.

-Por supuesto que nadie me va a atrasar, tch.- Lo dijo para sí mismo y entro a su escuadrón.

\- Escuela Karakura -

Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar por la novedad, pues hace mucho tiempo que no veían a Rukia. Estaba vestida con ropa de la escuela y su cabello era mucho más corto que como lo tenía antes.

-Señorita Kuchiki, ¿usted se reintegrará a la clase después de estos años de ausencia?- Dijo Ochi-sensei algo confundida de que aparezca justo ahora.

-Lo siento mucho, Ochi-sensei- Respondió Rukia con una voz quebrada y llena de llanto que sorprendió a la maestra. – Lo perdí todo, no tengo ni donde quedarme, no tengo ni para comer. Es por eso que volví, *snif*, volví a Karakura… ¡Tenga piedad, Ochi-sensei!-

La maestra corrió a abrazarla y lloraron juntas. Todos en la clase quedaron conmovidos por la escena, menos cierto grupo que ya conocía el origen real de Rukia.

-Pero qué clase de enana irresponsable y grosera se presenta a mitad de la clase dando una excusa para nada creíble y entrando como si fuera su casa.- Le dijo Ichigo ignorando su teatrito anterior.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, fresita.-

-¿A quién le dices fresa, enana del demonio?-

-Hay alguna otra fresa por aquí acaso, Kurosaki-kun.-

Se iba a armar, pero por suerte intervino la maestra separándolos a ambos. Una lástima, porque las apuestas ya empezaban a correr.

-Kurosaki vuelve a tu sitio si no quieres que te mande a dirección. Y también tú Orihime, por favor regresa a tu asiento.-

Ambos se sentaron e Ichigo estaba echando chispas. Estaba tan cabreado y a la vez tan… ¿alegre? Que rayos estaba pensando. Sacudió su cabeza y se quedó mirando a la nada. Mientras tanto presentaban a Rukia de nuevo a la clase y la mandaban a sentarse a cierto sitio un tanto cercano al peli naranja.

-Cambia esa cara de idiota, Kurosaki-kun.- Le dijo en un tono meloso que sabía Ichigo odiaba.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Rukia?- Le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hablaremos de eso luego.-

Ichigo la quedó mirando por un segundo y luego se volteó hacia el frente para atender lo que restaba de la clase.

Por fortuna la maestra había olvidado que no terminó de confesarse, dado que fue interrumpido. En cierta forma, le daba las gracias a Rukia de haberse aparecido así de pronto y evitar la vergüenza más grande de su vida hasta ahora.

Curiosamente el timbre de receso anunció el final de la clase y la tortura por fin terminó.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Educación física.- Respondió Mizuiro quien no despegaba su mirada del celular.

-Eso es después de historia, Mizuiro. Pero más importante, es lo que tenemos ahora. Y lo que tenemos ahora es receso y el receso significa comida y comida significa hamburguesas y cremas y eso significa que... ¡Auch!-

-Ya cállate Keigo.- Dijo Ichigo después de golpear al castaño que ya colmaba su paciencia. –Vamos a almorzar a la azotea.-

Dicho esto todos los varones se fueron a la azotea como acostumbraban en los recesos. Por otro lado, las chicas seguían en el salón de clases. Parecía que aquí había gato encerrado.

-Rukia, es raro verte por aquí.- Dijo Tatsuki sin molestarse ni un poco por sonar amable.

-Sí, yo tampoco creí que vendría.- Respondió Rukia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué viniste Kuchiki-san?- Esta vez fue el turno de Orihime para preguntar.

-Recibí un mensaje anónimo, de que me necesitaban aquí de manera urgente. Así que lo primero que hice fue aparecerme en el instituto… para asegurarme de que estaban bien.-

-Eso es extraño.- Respondió Tatsuki con una cara de dudad total. –No ha pasado nada inusual últimamente.-

-Como sea, solo me quedaré hasta averiguar quien fue y por qué lo hizo.

-Pues bienvenida Kuchiki-san, me alegra verte de nuevo.- Dijo Orihime mientras abrazaba a Rukia y sonreía ampliamente. –Ven con nosotras Kuchiki-san, acompáñanos a almorzar.-

-Está bien, tengo mucha hambre.-

Estaban saliendo todas conversando alegremente con dirección al campus. Pero antes de salir Tatsuki detuvo a Rukia.

-Rukia, tengo que hablar contigo.-

Rukia se sorprendió un poco, parecía algo serio.

-¿Qué sucede Tatsuki?-

-Supongo no estas enterada de que hay una fiesta este fin de semana y la tradición es que los chicos inviten a las chicas al baile. Pero, este año ha ocurrido una locura y la maestra ordenó que seamos nosotras quienes invitemos a los chicos.-

-Suena divertido.- Dijo Rukia sin preocupación alguna.

-Y ahora que volviste y te reintegraste a la clase deberás… invitar a alguien.- Lo dijo mirándola a los ojos tratando de adivinar a quien invitaría.

A Rukia se le empezaron a subir un poco los colores, no creyó que tendría que formar parte de una fiesta humana de la cual ni sabía que existía. Pero no, esa no era la verdadera razón. La razón era que se había imaginado pidiéndole a Ichigo que la acompañara al baile. "¿Por qué de todos me tengo que imaginar a él? Gracias cerebro", pensó Rukia.

-Invitarás a Ichigo, ¿verdad?-

-¿QUEEÉ?- Dijo una Rukia muy impresionada. Probablemente si hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo hubiera escupido formando un arcoíris.

-Por tu reacción parece que si es tu intención.-

"¿Esta chica es adivina o qué?", pensó Rukia.

-Mira Rukia no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero no lo hagas.- La pequeña shinigami parecía no entender bien lo que le decían. –Orihime me contó que ella ya lo invitó y que él ha aceptado.-

-Oh.- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Rukia, mientras sentía que algo en su pecho se oprimía.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar a las demás. Apurémonos.-

Corrieron ambas al campus a alcanzar a las chicas. Una pensando en el almuerzo y la clase de deportes que tendrían después. Y la otra pensando en cosas que no iban a pasar y en el dolor que tenía en el pecho que aún no sabía cómo interpretar.

\- AZOTEA DEL INSTITUTO KARAKURA -

Todos almorzaban tranquilamente en un silencio bastante cómodo. Recostados en las barandillas se encontraban Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo. Sentados al frente y formando un circulo estaban Ishida e Ichigo, que al parecer y para sorpresa de todos, no habían discutido ni una sola vez en el día.

-Pero que aburridos que están el día de hoy todos ustedes.- Dijo Keigo queriendo iniciar una conversación grupal.

-Pues si tanto te interesa nuestro ánimo, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una de tus historias?-

-Ni de broma, no estoy de humor para eso.-

-Pues más vale que te pongas de humor.- Respondió Ichigo mirándolo en una forma atemorizante.

"-No es justo, yo no pretendía ser quien los entretenga a todos. Bueno, haré lo que pueda-", pensó Keigo y empezó a relatar.

-Así que estaba allí, fuera de la ciudad, un sábado en la noche buscando sushi…-

Mientras la mayoría escuchaba, Ishida le preguntó a Ichigo sobre el partido de futbol que tendrían en la clase de deportes.

-Pues ya te dije Ishida, no podemos perder. Esta vez estarás en mi equipo, así que espero no me defraudes.-

-Eso debería decírtelo yo Kurosaki, más te vale no dejar que te anoten ningún gol.-

Ambos se miraron con seguridad, y con ese gesto dejaron en claro que pondrían todo de su parte en el partido de más tarde.

-Pues no creo que deban cantar victoria tan pronto, porque yo estaré en el equipo contrario.-

-¡Renji!- Dijeron al unísono y una sonrisa de reto se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

\- Fin Capítulo 4 –

Perdón por la tardanza, estuve en una semana de luto por el final de Bleach. Y eso me quitó la inspiración. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen un review diciendo que tal les pareció. Este es el último capítulo con presentación de personajes, sé que quizá ya les aburre, pero ya está, Renji es el último. El próximo capítulo tendrá deporte, no solo futbol, sino también vóley de parte de las chicas, apuestas peligrosas, estará muy bueno. Gracias por el apoyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**DE AMISTAD Y ROMANCES DESCOLOCADOS**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo usare sus personajes para una historia alterna respetando las bases de la serie.**

 **Review** **Guest: jaja lamento hacer a Tatsuki tan "metida" en todo, ella solo quiere ayudar. La que lo tiene que invitar es Rukia, recuerda que invitan las chicas. Y por si no está claro, este fic es ICHIRUKI. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Capítulo 5: Preocupación y Fútbol**

-Estamos en casa.- Se oyó en la casa Kurosaki, mas nadie respondió.

Todo estaba en silencio y la clínica cerrada. Karin y Yuzu entraron dispuestas a comer el almuerzo que llevaron a clases.

-Qué raro que no esté papá.-

-Descuida Yuzu, quizá salió a comprar.- Le dijo Karin restándole importancia al asunto. –Apúrate a comer o se enfriará.-

Lo que supuestamente sería un día largo, se había convertido en uno muy corto. Habían terminado sus clases antes debido a la falta de un profesor, así que aquí estaban, en casa y almorzando la comida que llevaron a la escuela.

-Karin-chan, que crees que le pase a oni-chan.-

-¿Uhmm?- Respondió Karin mientras sorbía unos fideos.

-Pues que ayer que volvió de clases se le notaba algo distante y no quiso cenar. Y cuando no cena es porque algo le ha pasado, eso lo sé porque soy muy observadora.- Decía esto mientras se paraba y ponía un mano en su frente como si observara algo a lo lejos.

-Jaja, dejo eso Yuzu. Te ves muy graciosa.- La pelinegra encontraba graciosas las acciones inocentes de su hermana, le recordaban a mamá. –Es verdad que Ichi-ni es un malgeniado casi siempre, pero creo que sé por qué está así.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque soy muy observadora.- Y ahora Karin se paró e imitó la pose de su hermana observando el horizonte.

-¡Karin-chan!-

-Jajajaja, relájate Yuzu. Te lo contaré.-

\- ESCUELA KARAKURA –

-¡YAN KEN PO!-

-¡Sí! Nosotras sacaremos primero.- Celebraba una Tatsuki eufórica.

-Porque hacen tanto escándalo, no sería más fácil con una moneda.- Dijo Ichigo, que las miraba perplejo así como todos los demás chicos del salón. Llevaban un buen rato jugando "YAN KEN PO" para saber quién sacaría primero en su partido de vóley.

-Ya cállate y terminen ese partido de fútbol, o acaso quieren que juguemos primero.-

Todos corrieron a sus posiciones llevados por el miedo que les daba Tatsuki. Y con una moneda se decidió que el equipo de Renji sacaría.

-"EL EQUIPO ROJO PARECE SER AQUEL QUE DÉ EL PRIMER GOLPE, LIDERADO POR SU CENTRO DELANTERO ABARAI RENJI, QUIEN SORPRESIVAMENTE LLEGÓ A LA ESCUELA Y SE COLÓ EN EL PARTIDO".-

-Como sigas diciendo esas estupideces te voy a dar una golpiza que no te acordarás ni de tu nombre.- Le gritó Renji a Kon quien improvisadamente estaba animando el partido con un altavoz.

-Ya cállate y empieza.- Gritó Ichigo y empezó el partido.

-"BIENVENIDOS JOVENES Y SEÑORITAS, ESTO ES RADIO KON TRANSMITIENDO EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHA PASIÓN-SIÓN-SIÓÓÓN DESDE LA LOZA DEPORTIVA DE LA ESCUELA KARAKURA.- Dijo Imitando el efecto radial. –SE ESTARÁN PREGUNTANDO POR QUÉ UN PELUCHE COMO YO PUEDE HABLAR, PUES ES UNA HISTORIA MUY INTERESANTE, Y SE LAS VOY A RELATAR…TODO EMPEZÓ CUANDO DE PEQUEÑO VIVÍA EN UN PUEBLO MUY LEJANO…"

-¡Ya calla maldito pedazo de felpa! Transmite el partido, no tu vida.-

Kon se sobaba su cabeza después del golpe de Tatsuki, mientras Orihime intentaba calmarla. Pues al parecer estaba más ofuscada de lo normal.

Volviendo al campo, el equipo rojo estaba presionando al blanco en la salida de los defensas, por lo que Ichigo, que era el arquero del equipo blanco, tenía que lanzar el balón por arriba para que lo reciba Ishida quien estaba marcado por Chad.

-Kurosaki, deja de lanzar la pelota y juega por el piso con pases.-

-Cállate, no me des órdenes. Al menos podrías ganar una o es que Chad es mejor que tú.-

-Serás idiota, ¿por qué me estas intentando provocar a mí? Somos del mismo equipo.-

-"EL QUIPO BLANCO ESTÁ TENIENDO UNA PELEA INTERNA ENTRE EL ARQUERO CAVERNICOLA, QUE NO ENTIENDE NADA DE LO QUE LE DICEN Y EL DELANTERO CUATRO OJOS QUE NO SABEMOS SI TAN SIQUIERA DISTINGUE EL BALÓN DE LOS JUGADORES".-

Unas venitas aparecieron en las frentes de los recién mencionados que juraron venganza mentalmente.

-¡Renji! Ahí te va.- Dijo Chad y lanzó un pase largo que Renji recibió con el pecho. De espaldas al arco y en un movimiento rápido mientras el balón aún estaba en el aire, pateó el balón sorprendiendo a Ichigo que logró manotearlo desviando la trayectoria ligeramente, pero que no logró evitar que entre al arco.

-"¡GOOOOOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOL! ¡GOL! GOLAZO DE RENJI. 1 PARA EL EQUIPO ROJO. 0 PARA EL BLANCO".-

Las chicas celebraron el tiro, al parecer Renji se estaba volviendo popular.

-Bien hecho Renji.-

-Que gran gol Renji.-

-Eres un crack Renji.-

Renji infló el pecho y lleno de orgullo respondió. -Gracias, gracias. Si, lo sé, lo sé. Pero, este gol es para alguien, alguien especial… - Se acercó al grupo de las chicas y buscó a Rukia, la señalo con el dedo índice y le dijo.

-Es para ti.-

Todas las chicas dijeron al unísono: "owww". Y Rukia se puso roja como un tomate. No se esperaba eso de nadie, menos de Renji y solo atinó a decir.

-Gracias.-

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido por Ichigo quien estaba más cabreado por lo que acaba de pasar. Ahora solo tenía ganas de gritar "BANKAI" y retar a Renji a una pelea, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

-Cálmate Kurosaki, no dejes que esto te afecte o te desconcentrarás del partido.-

-A quien le afectaría la ridiculez que acaba de hacer el cabeza de piña.-

Ishida se lo quedó viendo, intentando ponerse en su lugar y lo que podía pasar por su cabeza. Pero no se le ocurrió nada y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Qué diablos te pasa Ishida! ¿Quieres pelear?-

-¿Ya olvidaste tu enojo anterior con el golpe que te di?- Ichigo tardó en reaccionar y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ya había bajado su nivel de cólera, aunque no del todo.

-Si.-

Ishida sonrió y dándole la espalda dijo solo 1 palabra con total seguridad.

-Ganaremos.-

Sonó el silbato anunciando el medio tiempo y ambos equipos se juntaron para descansar.

-"TERMINA EL PRIMER TIEMPO DE ESTE PARTIDO 20x20. EL EQUIPO ROJO GANA POR 1 TANTO A 0. ¿CÓMO LE HARÁ EL EQUIPO BLANCO PARA REMONTAR ESTA SITUACIÓN?".-

-Kurosaki-kun, ten mi agua.-

-Gracias Inoue, pero Ishida es quien la necesita más. A estado corriendo de lado a lado, mientras yo solo estoy parado en el arco.-

-No fue tu culpa Kurosaki-kun, Renji… él, es muy rápido-

-Ni que lo digas.- Le respondió de manera brusca.

Orihime no sabía cómo animar a Ichigo, y con la frustración encima se dirigió donde Ishida para alcanzarle el agua que Ichigo se había negado a recibir.

-Gracias Inoue-san, tan amable como siempre.-

-No es nada Ishida-kun, espero puedan darle vuelta al partido y que Kurosaki-kun pueda estar feliz.-

Ambos miraron donde él estaba y vieron como cierta pelinegra se le acercaba y le echaba una botella de agua en la cabeza.

-¡Enana del demonio! ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-

-Eso debería decirlo yo idiota. ¿Qué haces lamentándote aquí solo como si el partido estuviera perdido? Te anotaron un gol, ¿y eso qué? En realidad crees que es tu culpa que pase algo así. Crees que mereces tratar así a Orihime sólo porque te sientes culpable de que vayan perdiendo. O es acaso porque no crees que tus compañeros puedan voltear el marcador.-

Ichigo abrió los ojos y la miró directamente. Se había dado cuenta de todo sin siquiera preguntarle.

-Si te sientes culpable, debes impedir que vuelva a pasar. Si temes que decepcionarás a tus amigos, tienes que mentalizarte y jurar que no los defraudarás. Pero si no crees en tus amigos, no solo debes apoyarlos sino hacerlo de verdad. Y aunque nadie crea en ti levanta la cabeza y enfrenta el desafío. ¡Esa es la imagen de ti que guardo en mi corazón, Ichigo!-

Todos miraban expectantes, mientras cierto joven peli naranja se ponía de pie lentamente y alzaba la mirada.

-Ganaremos.-

\- FIN CAPÍTULO 5 –

Hola, tanto tiempo. Perdón por no actualizar antes, la universidad me tenía ocupado. Que les pareció el capítulo, déjenme un review con lo que les gustó, no les gustó y sugerencias. Sé que dije que este capítulo tendría vóley, pero el próximo lo tendrá. Lo de las apuestas también viene en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leerlo, hasta el siguiente cap.


End file.
